1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a retainer device to prevent a unit such as a transfer device from dropping from a body of an image forming apparatus, and to an image forming apparatus including the retainer device.
2. Related Art
In general, a transfer device disposed in an image forming apparatus has a lifetime shorter than that of the image forming apparatus, and therefore, the transfer device needs to be replaced several times during the lifetime of the apparatus. Accordingly, the transfer device is designed to be removable from the apparatus.
JP-2000-235309-A and JP-2006-259044-A, for example, disclose an image forming apparatus in which the transfer device is removed from an opening when a cover on the apparatus is opened. The image forming apparatus includes a guide rail for use in the replacement of the transfer device.
Providing the guide rail in the apparatus facilitates attachment and removal of the transfer device. However, if the transfer device comes off the rail in replacement of the transfer device before the transfer device is lifted up, the transfer device might be dropped.
To solve the above problem, the image forming apparatus disclosed in JP-2007-333817-A includes a transfer device provided with a foot member. Thus, even though the transfer device falls during removal, the foot member prevents direct contact of the transfer device with the floor.
However, that the foot member is added to the transfer device increases the overall size of the apparatus.